


The Date

by SolluxVargas



Series: Modern-HighSchool-AltairxReader [4]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Admiration, Budding Romance, Dates, F/M, Modern, Reader inserts, assassins creed, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxVargas/pseuds/SolluxVargas
Summary: with growing romance between you and Altair, its time for the first date.





	

\--Friday—

You were super nervous. Yesterday Altair asked you on a date, which made you squeal a little bit inside. You had to admit, he was kind and handsome and you had a teensy bit of a crush on him. Which made it all the more freaky when you woke up in his arms last week. And kissed his head. And gave him your phone number. Yeah…  
But here you were, on your way to a small Italian joint with Altair ready to meet up with you. Your twenty dollar tip money from the night before was in your pocket, ready to pay your part of the meal. You wanted to cry just thinking about work. Wings and Beer, the local and shitty restaurant you worked at, was wearing you down. You didn’t know how much longer you could deal with the harassment and shitty management. You were so lost in thought you didn’t realize you past the restaurant until someone was tapping your shoulder.

~Altair POV~

I saw (y/n) walk past the building. I waited a few minutes in case she turned around. She didn’t. I got up and went out to follow her. She looked lost in thought. I was a little worried as I tapped on her shoulder. She had been distant frequently lately, and wouldn’t talk to me about it when I would ask.  
Her (e/c) eyes looked past me a moment until they focused again.  
“Oh, hi Altair.” She smiled at me, happiness reaching her lovely eyes. I smiled back to her.  
“Would you like to get some food?” She nodded happily. Hiding my nerves, I tucked her arm into mine and led her back to the restaurant. Maria smiled to me as I ushered my date into the small Italian restaurant. Acting gentlemanly I pulled out the chair for (y/n) and sat down. I already had my drink, and helped the (h/c) girl in front of me with hers.  
“This place is so cool,” I watched as she looked around the authentic Italian restaurant.  
“The owners and workers are from Italy. Maria wanted to do her own thing and her two youngest work here too. I’m friends with the family.”  
“That’s super cool Altair!” She smiled again. Italian music drifted around the room. We both ordered spinach ravioli.  
We laughed and talked and bonded together. I enjoyed myself and from all of her genuine smiles, she did too. I came to realize, I really like this girl. Was it too soon to say love? Would admire work better? I didn’t know. I didn’t care.


End file.
